The Invisible Turk
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: One of the Turks find themselves changed. How will they use this newfound gift? Tselena with ReTi for firemystic.


The Invisible Turk

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

Elena was invisible. No, she wasn't being ignored by all her friends and relatives. She was literally invisible from the top of her head to the bottom of her cuticles. The events leading up to Elena's less than visible state had started when she was going through Hojo's lab on a routine checkup that the Turks were forced to do every few months.

She had just finished on the larger equipment and decided to check one of the pantries and upon opening the first she found, a vial fell from the top shelf and drenched the young woman.

It was when she was checking her hands that she noticed her lack of visibility.

And now that she had this remarkable condition it was time for some payback.

* * *

Upon entering Reno's house, Elena grinned when she saw the redhead along with his wife in the kitchen, both sitting beside each other.

Tifa looked over at Reno, a sigh escaping her lips.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"No idea babe," Reno responded, ennui evident in his tone.

Tifa was about to reply when she felt a hand cup her left butt cheek and squeeze.

"Reno!"

But her husband looked as surprised as she was.

"It wasn't me!" Tifa then felt that same pressure a few minutes later.

"If you don't stop doing that I'll-" but Tifa was cut off from voicing her threat as she watched Reno fly out of his chair. His body was jerky as he moved towards a cupboard and opened it up, his eyes wide.

"What's going on?!" the Turk yelled.

He didn't receive an answer, instead watching as he felt his hand being led towards a large package of sugar. Tearing it open, he then felt the stuff being dumped on his head, sliding through the openings in his clothes and soon sticking to his body.

And just when Reno thought it couldn't get any worse he watched as a bottle of Hershey's syrup actually floated off the shelf, open, and pour onto his head, soon joining the sugar on it's journey down his body.

Reno tried to move and grinned when he realized he had regained control of his body and rushed towards the door, a hand grabbing Tifa and taking her with him. They had just made it outside when Tifa screamed.

"What happened?!" Reno asked.

"That thing goosed me again and-" but Tifa was soon cut off. The reason for her sudden silence being the leftover cake from the fridge being dumped on her head.

Needless to say, the married couple ran towards the hills, staying close together.

Elena laughed as she watched them flee.

It was fun playing pranks like this. She could understand why Reno did it to her all the time.

However she soon started to think about Tseng.

The blonde had feelings for her superior that extended far beyond mere friendship but was still hesitant to let the Wutain know. But now she could get closer to him without being noticed.

Having made up her mind, the Turk started to trek towards Shinra HQ.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking followed by creeping out some people in the elevator, Elena had made it to the floor where she worked and discovered Tseng sitting beside Rude, the two appearing to be in the middle of a conversation.

"And Elena still hasn't reported in?" Tseng asked.

"Correct. Maybe she forgot and decided to go home?"

"No, she wouldn't do that."

Rude didn't respond right away, choosing to observe his boss, noting the slump of his shoulders.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Tseng scoffed at that.

"Yes and then she'll jump into my arms like in the movies? No, I can't tell her that I love her, it's too much of a risk."

Elena didn't breathe, her mind stuck on Tseng's admission. If she were visible she'd jump in his arms right then.

However in her surprised shock, she didn't notice the position of her body which ended up striking down a case of pens on one of the desks. The two Turks turned towards the sound and Elena decided the best course of action would be escape.

"What was that?" Tseng asked.

"Who knows?" Rude responded.

* * *

Elena had managed to make it to her apartment and was pacing back and forth, wracking her brain as she tried to think of a way to restore her visibility. She was about to give up when she remembered that it was a vial of chemicals that had caused this.

"Maybe a shower is all I need," Elena said to herself.

So, after the difficulty of removing her invisible clothes had passed, the blonde made it into her shower and soon enough she could see her own healthy skin once more.

Once her shower was over, Elena walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing save a white towel. Picking up the phone beside her bed, she dialed a certain number.

"Tseng...it's Elena."

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just...forgot to report in."

"I understand. By the way have you heard from Reno recently?"

"Why, something happen?"

"He claims he was attacked by a ghost and his wife ensures it's the truth." Elena chuckled at that.

"A ghost? Next you know it'll be aliens or something."

"Either way I think we should investigate. So first thing tomorrow that's what we'll do. I'm glad to hear from you."

"Tseng..."

"Yes?"

"Let's...talk a little."

The blonde started talking then, listening to Tseng's reply with bated breath and pounding heart, the sound nearly drowning out his words. But she was still able to make them out and she smiled as she replied.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you tomorrow."

Hanging up, Elena lay back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, a giddy grin overtaking her lips.

It was the start of something new.

Who knew something Hojo made could create so much happiness?


End file.
